


Burj al-Arab

by Anonymous



Series: My Way Series [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Novak went to have an interview on top of Burj al-Arab in celebration of 20 anniversary of Dubai Duty Free Tennis Championships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burj al-Arab

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my blog in 2012. You can find the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq31fmKwh-4

接到赛会组委会通知，为了庆祝赛事举办20周年，他将和Novak一起参加一个赛事宣传和采访的活动，地点是在阿拉伯塔顶的停机坪。相比于Novak的激动，Roger则淡定得多。也许7年前他和Andre登上阿拉伯塔打比赛的时候体会到那俯瞰世界的壮阔确实有那么点新奇和激动，但7年后的他绝对不会像身边某个好奇宝宝那样。Novak对着衣柜犹豫了半天，最后慎重地搭配了白色衬衫和黑色西装裤，然后抱怨为什么难得两个人一起出席宣传活动Roger却只穿T恤和牛仔裤和他的衣服一点都不配赶快换正装。  
赛事方派车来酒店接他们去帆船酒店，在底楼一间房间内，工作人员解释了今天的流程，递来两个迷你话筒之后就走开了。Roger随手拿了一个，把麦克风别在领口，扩音器塞到牛仔裤后面的口袋里。等他整理好衣服，却发现Novak一脸纠结表情看着自己。  
怎么了？他问。低头看看衣服，应该没有奇怪的地方，话筒线也被仔细地藏在衣服下面。只见Novak一点点靠近，把手伸向自己身后，正想警告他这种时候就不要动手动脚的，却发现Novak只是对换了两个人的扩音器。  
这个小一点。Novak就着放扩音器的姿势凑在他耳边说，一只手还搭在牛仔裤口袋的边缘，另一只手放在腰上，姿势说不出的暧昧。下次不许穿那么紧身的T恤和牛仔裤，我不想让别人看到。  
Roger忍不住笑出来，Novak此刻的表现绝对离成熟或者职业二字相去甚远，虽然这几年应对媒体的本事大有长进，但在他面前的时候依然毫不掩饰地表现出性格里幼稚的部分，不过他觉得这也是Novak的可爱之处，何况他如此坦率。Roger安抚性地吻了下Novak的嘴唇，后者却不满地抗议他用这种哄小孩的方式对待自己，把这个吻加深成让人喘不过气的热吻。  
当然还是要工作，在摄像机的跟随下，两个人穿过帆船酒店的大厅，乘电梯登上屋顶的停机坪。  
Novak转过头笑嘻嘻地说，you're the more experienced one in this。  
Roger迟疑了一下，回了句I'll lead you。  
他知道Novak看了他一眼，不需要对视他也能知道他的目光中包含些什么。Novak很快别过脸说please be my guide，声音略轻，似乎有些不好意思。  
即便是全球最高的电视拍摄点，内容也没什么不同，主办方轮流发言，选手之间大大地互相称赞一番——这个部分还不错，虽然他听过无数赞美之词，但从恋人的嘴里说出来感觉又不同。  
回酒店的路上Roger的脑海中反复重放着塔上的对话，他不知道Novak的那句话只是单纯地指自己来过阿拉伯塔还是另有所指。作为两个人之中年长的那个，他时常觉得自己有责任指引Novak走一条他认为正确的路，当然有时也不免摆出一副过来人的说教姿态。恋人间应该是对等的关系，可又有些放不下架子。  
在想什么？Novak把手伸过来握住他的手。  
在想你那句话是不是我想的意思。Roger庆幸组委会派了一辆足够高级的轿车，车内的隔间可以让他们无所顾忌地表达亲密，于是他反握住Novak的手。  
Novak先是眨了眨眼睛一脸无辜地说我没有其他意思，随后勾起一个坏笑，Roger知道他猜得没错。Novak的拇指在Roger的手背上来回摩挲，俯身凑到他耳边说，你答应了会带领我的。我知道你在很多方面都很有经验——他一停顿，别有深意地看着Roger，等回酒店你可以进行更深入的指导，我会谨遵教诲的。  
Roger突然觉得先前的担心有些多余，于是转过头，消除了他们嘴唇之间最后的距离。  
练习可以从现在开始。


End file.
